<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Forever by saphiq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276964">My Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphiq/pseuds/saphiq'>saphiq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aaron Just Needs Loving, Angst, Couch Cuddles, Denial of Feelings, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Mention of Haley Hotchner, Original Character Sabine, Other, Past Abuse, Platonic Soulmates, Possible Smut But Mostly Fluff, Soft cuddly Aaron, Soulmates, The Jemily We Were All Denied, This Stems From My Own Feelings Of Finding A Forever Person, idk what im doing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphiq/pseuds/saphiq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabine didn't believe in soulmates, she did however believe in Forevers. They were pretty close to soul mates, they were that one person you just knew you would spend the rest of your life, and other lives with. Sabine knew that she would never be able to settle down with just anyone, not even someone close in personality to her Forever Person. She just knew. So when she meets Aaron Hotchner in a very unpredictable way she notices that the ache in her chest slowly starts to fade. Has Sabine found her Forever?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s), Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Other Possible Relationships Maybe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first time writing a fic and honestly idk how well its going to go. updates might be sparse but ill try. this is mainly inspired about how i feel when im alone and in need of loving.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before you meet your soulmate you carry this feeling in your chest, some say it feels like a deep longing while others say it feels like suffocation. Nevertheless, you carry it around with you until you meet your forever. You may not notice it during the day because your mind is distracted with the thoughts of mindless everyday things, but during the night when you're alone in your room or sitting on your couch watching a movie, that is when you take note of this feeling. The feeling in your chest that makes you feel like you can’t get enough oxygen to your lungs even though you know your oxygen levels are well above 90. The feeling that your chest is slowly caving like a grinder’s blades bringing the bones from the front of your chest to the back. This was how you felt now. You had never really believed in soulmates—scratch that, you had not believed everyone in the world had soulmates. You believed in forever. Forevers were that one person you knew you were going to spend the rest of your life with regardless of whether it was a romantic relationship or not. You believed that some people had soulmates, and they were lucky to have them. You also believed that not everybody found their forever. Sometimes you figured that they were lucky enough to find someone extremely similar to their forever and settle down with them. But for you, you knew that you wouldn’t settle for anything less than your forever person. The feeling in your chest wouldn’t allow it.<br/>
You had just gotten back from a night out with friends, and being with them had distracted you from the void-like feeling in your chest for the day. But when you got back home the feeling returned as bold as ever to remind you that you were in fact, alone. No matter how many people, friends, and family you surrounded yourself with, you would always be just that, alone. At least until you found your forever. Until now you hadn’t gone out of your way to try and meet your forever. You didn’t really believe in fate but you did believe that the universe had its own way of bringing two people together and so you were going to wait. Occasionally you would try something new in an attempt to speed up the process but it never worked, and you were growing frustrated. So that is why tonight you sat on your couch in your new fluffy sheep pajamas with a glass of red wine in your hand with some terrible TV drama playing in the background. You had turned the TV on originally with the intent to watch whatever was on at the time but you eventually just ended up staring into your glass of wine as you swirled the deep cherry colored liquid in circles, deep in thought. Tonight was another lonely night for you, and quite honestly you felt like crying. It was always the nights alone that were the hardest. That’s why when you moved out of your parents' house you knew that you were going to need a roommate to help keep this feeling away lest you carve your heart out with a steak knife. Having a room-mate did help most of the time. Although there were always some nights that were worse than others, and the worst nights were always when your roommate Mei was out of town. Tonight was one of the worse off nights, it was the start of spring break and Mei had wanted to go on some week-long cruise with her boyfriend so when school was out she was off to the port with her passport and a suitcase on her arm. You missed her, but you also missed the distraction she provided you with so you didn't have to feel this weight on your chest all the time. You knew that you couldn't always rely on Mei to distract you and that you had to do things for yourself so you decided to go on a run at the nearby park in the morning. It was time to change your daily routine and how you did things, maybe it would help dull the ache in your chest.<br/>
With a quick glance at the clock in the bottom corner of the TV screen you saw that it was getting close to 1 am so you decided to call it a night. Heaving yourself off the couch you padded into the kitchen to dump out your glass of wine that you didn't really touch despite pouring it practically the moment you stepped through the door. You made quick work of rinsing and washing the wine glass then quietly setting it in the cupboard despite Mei not being in the house- it was a habit you had developed after you learnt that Mei was a sensitive sleeper. After doing a quick once-over of the kitchen and living room, making sure everything was in place you climbed the stairs to your bedroom and crawled under the covers hoping to quickly fall into a dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there is is! I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter, hopefully it wasn't a train wreck considering im writing this note before writing the actual chapter! :) this chapter also isn't going to be very interesting since its just going to provide backrground sorta for Sabine's take on soulmates and how she feels. I hope you enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>